Nobya ng Bihag
Nobya ng Bihag (lit. Concentration Bride)(aka: The Captured Bride in America and Japan) is a 1990 filipino drama and psychological film. A film director and screenplay Mel Chionglo and Ricky Lee. A novel adaptation in February 9, 1992. Keyword *16 Year Old *Accident *Adolescent *Adultery *Age Difference *Affair *Affection *Aphrodisiac *Ballet *Battered Wife *Bare Butt *Bare Chested Male *Betrayal *Birthday *Birthday Party *Bitterness *Bride *Captive *Character Says I Love You *Cheating Husband *Child Abuse *Class Differences *Cleavage *Coming of Age *Controversy *Crush *Crying *Cynicism *Erotica *Escape *Date *Death of Father *Death of Mother *Dinner *Dinner Party *Domestic Violence *Drunkenness *Dysfunctional Family *Dysfunctional Marriage *Extramarital Affair *Face Slap *Fatal Attraction *Fellatio *Flashback *France *French *Foreigner *Forcibly *Forced Marriage *Following Someone *Graduation *Hallucination *Haunted by The Past *Hardcore *High School *Husband Wife Relationship *Illness *Imprisoned *Impossible Love *Inheritance *Interracial Relationship *Japan *Japanese *Kiss *Kimono *Loss of Wife *Love *Male Frontal Nudity *Male Full Frontal Nudity *Male Nudity *Male Rear Nudity *Man on The Verge of Tears *Marriage *May December Romance *May December Relationship *Mechanic *Midlife Crisis *Mistaken Identity *Molestation *Neighbor *Nipples *Nipples Visible Through Clothing *No Panties *Nudity *Obsession *Obsessive Love *Opposites Attract *Orphan *Orphanage *Pajamas *Panties *Paris France *Passion *Penis *Photographer *Piano *Playboy *Poverty *Prayer *Prejudice *Premarital Sex *Priest *Prison *Promise *Racial Slur *Racism *Racist *Rain *Rape *Rescue *Restraints *Retirement *Running *Sacrifice *School *Secret *Seduction *Self Destructiveness *Sex *Sexy Pinay *Sexual Attraction *Sexual Desire *Sexuality *Shaving *Shoplifting *Shower *Shyness *Soap *Small Town *Snow *Student *Suicide *Taxi Driver *Teen Angst *Teenage Boy *Teenager *Telephone *Temptation *Theft *Thirty Something *Torture *Tourist *Umbrella *Undressing *Vendor *Violence *Virgin *Vomit *Voyeurism *Waterfall *Wedding *Wine *Writing Synopsis Since lost his parents in a car accident, Tomonori Nakazato (Cirino Querubin) a high school student, lived with Hubert Kou dela Chartier (Jestoni Alarcon) is a cousin of my father. It was Tomonori that clement Hubert, feel affection and admiration in the intellectual, but the night of the birthday of the 16 year old, thought would have been torn without mercy. Dressed the bride costume, Tomonori deprived the body to Hubert. As a substitute father, Tomonori's have been brought up to become a bride of Hubert. In to despair to feelings distorted Hubert, will have been accustomed to molest the body, Tomonori you frightened to the change has run away under the Hubert. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Cirino Querubin as Tomonori Nakazato *Jestoni Alarcon as Hubert Kou dela Chartier Supporting Cast *Ronaldo Valdez *Tonton Gutierrez *Amy Austria *Sarsi Emmanuelle *Gloria Diaz *Melanie Marquez *Roi Vinzon *Carmina Villaroel *Zoren Legaspi *Raymond Bagatsing Special Participation *Jomari Yllana Novel Adaptation Soundtrack Nobya ng Bihag: Confession of Tomonori Nakazato A young married Tomonori from japan, who gets involved with a married Hubert. Release 'Name change' In 1992, then Movie and Television Review and Classification Board chairman Armida Siguion-Reyna ordered a ban on Nobya ng Bihag. After the first ban was imposed, a "second (expanded) review committee" was created and subsequently overruled the decision and voted to give the producer, Seiko Films, the permit to exhibit. 'Ban and Controversy' Nobya ng Bihag created a public outcry in the Philippines. The Catholic Church severely criticized the Philippine government for allowing the screening of the film, which shows restraints. After running for about two weeks, then actor Cirino Querubin suspended Nobya ng Bihag reminders of the censors board competent underage once again called for an agency "Hubert (Jestoni Alarcon) is an Dominant Seme and Perverted Seme", which includes representative of GABRIELA and the film industry, to screen an review the said film. The banning of Nobya ng Bihag triggered a debate over the freedom of expression and the role of the DSWD in the Philippines. On January 20, 1992, The film's director and story Mel Chionglo and Ricky Lee along with Cirino Querubin and other 1,153 entertainment industry workers marched down Mendiola Street to protest the ban. A three-man committee, which normally has five members, reviewed the movie February 10 On March 14, 1992, the Malacañang appeals committee ordered the permanent ban of Nobya ng Bihag from exhibition in local theaters. Then DSWD, that members of the committee voted for an underage outright ban of the film while one member voted for extensive cuts on both scenes and dialogues. External links *Nobya ng Bihag at TVtropes Category:1991 films Category:1990s Films Category:Philippine film Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film with Original Screenplays Category:Philippine pornographic films‎ Category:Drama Films Category:Psychological Films Category:Juvenile sexuality in films Category:Erotic Films Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Nobya ng Bihag